


Heeft u toevallig een ziekte genaamd ‘kanker’?

by orphan_account



Category: Gewoon Super (Musical)
Genre: EN WIJ ZIJN KKKKKAPOTTVVV, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rogier is dood ok, ik wil dood, kanker dit is kanker, owi, uhhh, uwu
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: De musical! Iedereen kent het verhaal wel, de vreemde supermarkt doet mee aan een wedstrijd en wint! Wow, wat een verassing! Alleen, wat als het helemaal niet zo is gegaan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hoi reageer als je ideeën hebt ok

Het is doodstil. Karima staart geïrriteerd voor haar uit. De koude wind waait door haar haar. Ze zucht diep voordat ze zegt:”Dit is al de derde keer dat we dit opnieuw moeten doen!” Ze keek boos naar de andere twee leden voor haar.  
“Sorry Karima...” zeiden Kim en Kyle tegelijkertijd. “Nog één keer, en ik gooi jullie er uit!” zei Karima boos. Kyle slikte, en knikte langzaam. “Oké, deze keer doen we het goed. Beloofd.” zei Kim met een trillende stem. Karima rolde met haar ogen en begon te filmen. Haar geïrriteerde gezicht leek meteen weg te gaan en in plaats daarvan kwam en nep glimlach. “Yo. Wij zijn Karima...”  
“Kyle..”  
“En Kim!!”  
“En wij zijn K-K-KapotTV!”  
“Kapot leuk!”  
Karima keek naar haar ‘vrienden’ terwijl ze uitlegde wat ze gingen doen. Na een tijdje hadden ze op een af andere manier de scène af. Karima deed de camera uit en meteen verdween haar glimlach en keek naar de twee anderen. “Hm. Niet slecht. Eerste keer dat jullie geen mislukkelingen zijn.” zei ze en ging verstoppen voor het volgende gedeelte van hun, nee, haar vlog.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ik weet dat die kanker klok nu is maar ik heb daar geen zin in zorry

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“De koffie is klaar!” riep Mirella’s hoge stem door de supermarkt.  
Het personeel racete naar naar toe.  
“Slurppp. Mmmmm. Aaaahhh.” kreunde ze. “Dankjewel Mirella, heerlijk dit.” zei Appi met een vrolijke stem. Mirella glimlachte naar hem.  
“Over lekker gesproken...” klonk een zware stem. Het personeel verstijfde. Oh nee...  
“Wisten jullie dat mijn courgettes heel lekker zijn?” zei meneer Gewoon. “J-ja meneer gewoon, dat weten we..” zuchtte Litl. Meneer gewoon keek hem streng aan. “Je ziet er anders niet tevreden uit. Vind je mijn courgettes misschien... niet lekker?” zei meneer Gewoon. Litl begon te zweten. Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. Voordat meneer Gewoon iets wilde zeggen, onderbrak Appi hem. “De courgettes zijn héérlijk! Litl is gewoon een beetje gestresst, let maar niet op hem!” Hij glimlachte. Meneer Gewoon leek tevreden en ging weg. Waldi ademde gespannen uit. Iedereen bedankte Appi en ging aan het werk.

 

~~~||

 

Manus keek gestresst rond. Meneer Gewoon was nergens te bekennen, gelukkig. De vorige keer was het namelijk een beetje uit de hand gelopen. Ze rilde bij de herinnering. Ze keek op haar lijstje en zuchtte. Ze moest nog 1000 dingen doen...

Ze liep wat rond en hielp hier en daar en na een tijdje was ze klaar. Met een hele erge rugpijn. Een dutje kon geen kwaad, toch..?

 

Ondertussen waren de kassameisjes alweer bezig met hun praatjes. Meneer pauw van sjielkesdingen keek ze geïrriteerd aan. “En dus zei ik, dat kun echt niet!” zei Lina tegen Tina. De twee meiden lachte en pas na een tijdje zagen ze het chagrijnige hoofd van meneer pauw. “Oh, sorry meneer! We helpen u nu meteen.” De meiden gingen aan de slag en probeerde gezellig te kletsen, maar meneer pauw zag dat niet echt zitten. Hij negeerde ze en liep weg. Tina rolde met haar ogen. “Wat een zeikwijf.” mompelde ze. Zo snel als het licht draaide menner pauw zich om en stond weer bij de kassa en voor ze het wisten waren ze tegen elkaar aan het schreeuwen.

Manus werd met een schrik wakker. Ze hoorde geschreeuw en zuchtte. “Godverdomme kassameisjes..” dacht ze. Ze liep naar de kassa toe en loste het op. Ze moest helaas meneer pauw zijn geld teruggeven, anders zou hij zeiken bij Meneer gewoon en dan zouden ze nog lang niet jarig zijn. Na een tijdje plofte ze neer in een stoel. Jezus, wat een kanker baan is dit, maar ja, alles om haar tweelingbroer te helpen...

 

~~~~||


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh, ja lees gewoon

Kim wreef over haar wang. Ze zuchtte diep en stond op. Kyle kwam meteen naar haar toe om te vragen of het wel goed ging. “Hou je tering bek!” fluisterde Karima. Kim knikte langzaam en keek naar de grond. Ze had teveel geluid gemaakt en volgens Karima zou het ‘haar’ vlog verpesten. Dus, daarom sloeg ze Kim. Hard. Kim wreef nog een keer over haar wang. Ouch. Daar komt sowieso en blauwe plek. “Oké, zijn jullie klaar? We gaan nu verder.” zei Karima geïrriteerd. “Maar Karima-“ begon Kyle. “Ja, boeit niks. We zeggen wel dat ze is gevallen.” zei ze. Haar nep glimlach verscheen weer en ze gingen aan de slag.  
“Yo. We zijn binnen!”  
Karima keek goed naar de andere of ze het wel goed deden. Ze gaven wat kritiek aan de supermarkt en daarna besloten ze een verstop plek te zoeken. “Kom, bij het wasmiddel!” zei Karima, en ze zei het alsof ze geen keus hadden. Kim keek met een pijnlijk gezicht naar Karima. “Ik ben allergisch voor wasmiddelen.... dan ga ik niezen...” zei ze langzaam. Kyle merkte de bangheid in haar stem. Shit. Karima gaat haar vermoorden. Karima keek naar haar, en het leek dat ze voor een milliseconde een ‘ik ga jou kanker vermoorden’ gezicht had getrokken naar Kim. Kim slikte. Ze besloten ergens anders te verstoppen. Kim wist nu al, dit gaat een lange dag worden.

~~~~~~~~

Mirella dronk wat van haar koffie en keek naar de klok. Kanker, straks komen die vieze mensen om te roddelen over andere mensen. Ze háát roddelen, maar anders gaan die kut klanten zeiken bij Meneer Gewoon. Ugh. Ze genoot nog van koffie en ging gezellig kletsen met Appi. Hij vertelde wat over zijn vriendje, Waldi. Ze waren al een tijdje geleden uit de kast gekomen en iedereen accepteerde ze, gelukkig. Litl vond het ook niet erg. Liefde is liefde, had hij gezegd. Mirella glimlachte , dat was een van haar favorieten herinneringen. Mirella is altijd al open-minded geweest. Waarom zou je iemand haten om iets waar ze niks aan kunnen doen? Waldi en Appi zijn echt een geweldig koppel. Ze keek nog een keer naar de klok. “Shit! Appi, Mart en Marije komen zo.” zei ze. Appi keek haar met een pijnlijk gezicht aan. “Oei, succes. Ik kom zo nog wel langs.” zei hij en hij ging weer aan het werk.  
“Mirella! Snoetje, wij zijn het!” zei Marije. Mirella rolde met haar ogen en plakte een nep glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze begroette de twee lelijke mensen en meteen begonnen ze te roddelen. Mirella luisterde niet echt, ze hoorde wat over Manus en Litl. Ze knikte en zei maar wat hier en daar. Na een tijdje gingen ze eindelijk weg. Ze zuchtte en knalde haar hoofd op tafel. Kanker op met je lelijke kankerhoofden denken jullie echt dat jullie zo mooi en speciaal zijn? nou dat zijn jullie niet dus hou je ebola bek nou is een keer, dacht ze.

~~~~~

Het was avond. KapotTV keek wat in het rond en Karima lachte. Ze vertelde haar plan. Ze gingen ze opgeven voor Supermarkt van het jaar. Echt Kapot GRAPPIG!!!! Ze vertelde tegen de camera wat ze van plan was. “Dus moeten jullie voor ze stemmen zodat ze in de finale komen!” zei Karima met een enthousiaste stem. Ze leek... heel erg vrolijk. Kim relaxte een beetje. Als ze in een goede buis was, zou ze haar als het goed is niet in elkaar slaan. Zodra Karima klaar was, liep ze naar Kim toe. Kim begon te zweten en ze zette een stap achteruit. Karima zei met een strenge stem: “Blijf. Staan.” Kim slikte. Ohneeohneeohnee-  
Karima pakte haar bij haar pols. Er vormde tranen in Kim’s ogen. Hopelijk is het minder dan vorige keer. Karima lachte. “Grapje, ik ben in een goeie bui. Volgende keer weer, ok?” zei Karima met een glimlacht. Kim keek haar dankbaar aan en rende naar huis. Ze ging naar haar badkamer en keek in de spiegel. Haar wang was helemaal blauw. Haar moeder zou als het goed is zo al terug zijn, hoe gaat ze dit uitleggen? 

~~~

Volgende ochtend.

~~~~~~

Mirella nam een slok van haar koffie.

“Mmm, koffie weer heerlijk, zoals altijd.” zei Litl. “Wat lekker zeg, eindelijk een beetje rust.” zei Manus. Manus leek erg relaxed, dat was nieuw. Na een tijdje koffie slurpen liepen er twee klanten binnen. Ze keken nieuwsgierig in het rond  
(Hipster 1: Ariel)  
(Hipster 2: Becky)  
“Wow, wat ouderwets zeg!” zei een van de twee vrouwen. “Oeh, hier hou ik wel van, zó schattig hier!” zei de ander. Mirella liep naar ze toe en glimlachte. “Goedemorgen dames, ik ben Mirella. Kan ik iet voor jullie betekenen?” vroeg ze. “Hoi! Ik ben Ariël, en dit is Becky!” zei de vrouw met blond haar. Becky glimlachte naar haar. “We zijn hier op bezoek en we wilde wat rondkijken. Wat een gezellige winkel, zeg!” zei Ariël. De twee meiden keken rond en kochten een paar dingen hier en daar. Bij de kassa gingen ze nog lekker kletsen met Tina en Lina. Becky stelde voor om een selfie te maken en op insta te zetten. Ze ging even op haar telefoon en keek verbaasd. “Huh? Er staat hier... dat jullie mee doen met supermarkt van het jaar!” 

~~~~~~~

Groepsapp van ????

Kanker: kanker kanker kanker, kanker! Kanker kanker?

camerabitch: meneer uw autocorrectie staat weer aan

geluishoeminecraft : bruh

Kanker: tering zooi ok brb

Interingviewer: back

geluishoeminecaft: wat gaan we nou ook al weer filmen

camerabitch: heb je die kapottv post nie gezien we moeten naar die skeere supermarkt

interingviewer: oja kanker

geluishoeminecraft: bruh

camerabitch: wanneer gaan we thoe

interingviewer: mijn huis over 2 minuten en dan gaan we wel op de fiets want jullie zijn kaas

camerabitch: ok

interingviewer: jullie zijn mislukkelingen

geluishoeminecraft: bruh

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanker medelijde met kim


End file.
